Ca finit toujours par me retomber dessus
by AboutRH
Summary: Tu sais, dit Scorpius, sur un ton qui se voulait banal, tu es plutôt pas mal pour une Weasley et une Gryffondor ! Dommage que ton sang sois souillé à ce point là. Moi, j'appelle ça du gâchis...
1. Chapter 1

-Non mais quel crétin ! Me rabaisser comme ça ! En plein cours de potions ! Il a vraiment de la chance que je ne lui ai pas envoyé un Oppugno ! Je le déteste vraiment.

Rose en avait rat le bol de se faire fréquemment rabaisser par ce type. Il prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier en public, pratiquement tous les jours. Elle devait définitivement faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça ! Elle était une Weasley, bon sang ! Elle marchait de long en large de sa chambre de Préfet en Chef. Oui, elle l'était, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents : Hermione Jean Granger et Ronald Bilius Weasley. Elle, elle s'en fichait un peu. La seule chose qu'elle appréciait la-dedans, c'était d'avoir une chambre splendide et de ne plus devoir attendre des heures, parfois, pour sa toilette. C'est vrai, sa chambre avait tout de positif. Un grand lit en baldaquin, recouvert d'une literie rouge et or, les couleurs de sa Maison. Les murs étaient jaunes pâle, sa couleur préférée et la pièce était circulaire. On se sentait directement bien lorsqu'on pénétrait dans cette pièce bien rangée (d'après l'habitante)... Si on mettait de côté la pile de vêtements qui traînait dans un coin de la chambre et les centaines de feuilles volantes qui recouvraient le bureau. Aussi ordonnée que son père, il faut croire... Enfin bref. Revenons en à Rose. Elle était toujours agitée, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour regarder sa cousine, Lilly, couchée sur le lit, feuilletant un SorcièreHebdo de la semaine passée.

-Lilly ! Tu pourrais dire quelque chose non ? s'énerva Rose après avoir marmonné un "Non mais quel culot ! Je me demande de qui il a hérité un tel comportement..."

Lilly pris du temps avant de se détacher de sa lecture. Elle regarde la jeune rousse, un regard beaucoup trop long et "Tu parlais de quoi déjà ?", d'après Rose.

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord ! C'est un crétin doublé d'un arrogant, crâneur et snobe...

-Ah !

-... Mais faut dire qu'il est canon... reprit Lilly, avec un regard délicieux

-Lilly ! Il est à Serpantard !

-Oh, je t'en pris Rose ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire remarquer à ton père que ce genre d'argument est vraiment ridicule et maintenant tu t'en sers ? Les temps changent et beaucoup de Gryffondors sont amis avec des Serpantards ! C'est vraiment nul ce que tu viens de dire, répliqua Lilly

Bon, d'accord, elle avait raison. Mais ce garçon était un insupportable petit crétin et si elle devait dire ce genre de choses pour se sentir mieux, elle n'allait pas s'en priver ! Elle jeta un regard, mi-outré, mi-assassin à sa jeune cousine qui détourna, après quelques secondes, le regard, puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre sa lecture. Pourquoi était-elle toujours du côté de Malfoy ? Pensa Rose. Beurk ! Scorpius Malfoy, ce crétin ! Rien que d'y songer, ça lui donnait la nausée. Et puis il n'était même pas beau ! Lilly arrive toujours à trouver quelque chose de positive à n'importe qui. Mais Malfoy... Comment ? C'est vrai quoi ! Lui et son mètre 70, son regard d'un bleu-vert qui est toujours méprisant, mis à part avec ses acolytes, son petit sourire presque sadique lorsqu'il martyrise les premières années ! Son attitude, ses fréquentations, son attitude vis-à-vis des nés-Moldus, tout en lui n'inspirais rien de bon et personne ne pourrait trouver une "sorte de beauté" en une personne comme Malfoy. Une personne peut-être « belle » physiquement (Rose fit mine de vomir à cette pensée), mais sa personnalité reflète vraiment sur sa personne. Malfoy beau ? Et puis quoi encore ? Voldemort toujours en vie ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Et puis cela ne servait à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil pour cet abruti. Rose décida de se calmer un peu.

-Je dois faire mes devoirs maintenant, dit Rose, sur un ton volontaire

-Oh je t'en pris ! répondit Lilly, prenant un autre magasine sur la table de chevet

-Lilly, je pense que tu devrais faire les tiens aussi.

Lilly daigna se tourner vers Rose qui soutenait son regard. Elles restèrent un moment à s'affronter puis, lilly se leva, pris son sac, attacha sa longue chevelure rousse et se planta en face de sa cousine.

-Tu m'en veux, hein ? Tu m'en veux vraiment pour ça ? Écoute, je t'ai dis ce que je pensais et désolé de ne pas me sentir impliquée dans ces histoires ridicules entre les Malfoys et les Weasleys qui se trame depuis des dizaines d'années !

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé avec nos parents et Drago Malfoy ! répliqua Rose, haussant légèrement la voix

-Bien, j'ai vraiment cru pendant un moment que tu portais des jugements hâtifs sur des personnes que tu ne connaissais pas du tout ! Écoute, c'est vraiment nul tout ça je sais mais, essaye de... ne pas faire attentions à ses railleries.

-Merci Lilly, je vais essayer d'ignorer quelqu'un qui n'arrête jamais de m'insulter, de m'humilier, de me faire passer pour une sorcière de pacotille à chaque fois qu'il en à l'occasion. Pour ne pas dire tout le temps, répliqua Rose, la voix rieuse mais, le regard enflammé

Lilly ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Elle ne parlait jamais à Malfoy... Elle ne lui parlait jamais... Et bien elle irait lui parler ! Et s'il le fallait, elle utiliserait un de ses magnifiques Chauve furri qu'elle balançait si bien !

-D'accord, répondit simplement Lilly

Elle sortit de la pièce, en ne manquant pas de claquer la porte. Rose resta un moment immobile. Elle détestait être en froid avec sa meilleure amie. Mais si seulement elle pouvait comprendre... Elle finit, après quelque instant, par sortir son manuel de Sortilège et commença à travailler...

-Rose, hey !

-Ah salut Guillaume ! Waw, t'as l'air en forme ! Une demoiselle se cacherait-elle sous cette bonne humeur ? dit Rose, avec un sourire appuyé

Guillaume rougit violemment. Il était plutôt timide comme garçon. Tout le contraire de son paternel, Dean Thomas. Un ami aux parents de Rose. Guillaume était, pour elle, son meilleur ami. Il était gentil, loyal, courageux, drôle, enfin, c'était un vrai Gryffondor quoi ! Rose l'aimait beaucoup et franchement, si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, elle ne sait vraiment pas comment elle aurait survécu à ses 6 année déjà. Guillaume avait beaucoup de son père. Il était grand, métissé et avait de grand yeux marrons pétillants. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court et foncés. Physiquement, il était plutôt mignon. Enfin, il y avait beaucoup de filles qui lui tournaient autour mais, il ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à elles. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de... petite amie officielle. Rose avait entendu parler de certaines soirées avec certaines filles mais, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. C'était pas le genre de Guillaume. Elle devrait lui poser la question un de ces quatre.

-Tu sais bien que tu es la seule qui compte pour moi, répondit Guillaume, pour masquer son gène, un petit sourire naquit sur son visage. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux ce qu'il venait de dire...

Rose se mit à rire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, pensa Guillaume.

-Au fait, le Week-End prochain tu dîneras chez moi ? Un bon dîner des survivants nous attend ! dit Rose, toujours hilare

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Samedi, cela fera 26 ans que Voldemort a disparu.

-Oui, sûrement. Mon père m'en avait déjà parlé.

-Ça va être génial. Voir d'autres personnes que la famille.. Enfin, tu sais, mon père ne supporte pas de voir des gens à la maison... Surtout quand ce sont des garçons ! Mais il n'aura pas d'excuse cette fois.

Pour toute réponse, Guillaume baissa la tête, les joues toujours en feu et un petit sourire gêné sur le visage. Il avait déjà passé du temps seul avec Rose chez elle et il adorait ça. Étant donné que leurs parents s'entendaient à merveille, ils se retrouvaient souvent pour dîner ou aller au ciné ou ce genre de choses. Souvent, après ça, Rose et lui-même passait le reste de la soirée dans la chambre de celle-ci en parlant de tout et de rien. Il aimait ces moments car il pouvait regarder Rose à sa guise, sans avoir à trouver quelconque excuses. Il ne savait pas si il était amoureux d'elle maisn une choses était sûr, elle le troublait.

-Bon, je ferais bien d'aller me coucher. Il se fait tard et demain, on est autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard. D'ailleurs, tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller tous les deux, dit Rose, naturelle

-Tu n'y va pas avec ta cousine ? Faire du shopping et tous ces trucs de filles ?

-Tu sais très bien que je déteste le shopping et puis Lilly...

Elle s'arrêta. Elle devrait parler à Lilly.

-.. Ça ne la dérangera pas d'avoir un jeune homme grand et fort pour compagnie tu sais, reprit Rose avec humour

-Ohh ! Et bien si je peux servir ! Mais, s'il-te-plais, promet moi de ne pas trop rester chez Magic&Mode trop longtemps !  
>-Je préfère de loin une bonne librairie et tu le sais ! Bon, à demain alors, je suis épuisée !<br>-Oui, c'est ça, à demain, répondit le garçon

Rose monta en vitesse les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des préfets. Elle regretta vite sa précipitation lorsqu'elle croisa, encore une fois, ce regard insupportable qu'était celui de Scorpius. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI, PAR LES GLANDES DE MERLIN ? Il était plongé dans un bouquin. Parfait, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait passer sans qu'il la remarque.

-Pas si vite, Granger ! parla Malfoy, sans lever les yeux de son livre

-C'est Weasley !

-Encore heureux ! Imagine un peu que tu ais hérité du nom de ta mère ! Cette sang...

-Je ne te conseille vraiment pas de terminer ta phrase, la fouine ! dit-elle en sortant sa baguette

-Tu...

-Quoi ? le coupa-t-elle, rageusement

Scorpius la scruta un moment puis, un petit sourire insupportable naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Tu sais te défendre, Granger ! J'espérais un peu moins de ta part vu le mental de ton paternel.

-Tu la ferme ? le défia-t-elle

-Tu pense vraiment pouvoir me battre ? reprit-il, ses yeux poser sur la baguette de Rose.

-J'ai mes chances, je dirais.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle ne recula pas. Il la regarda, longtemps.

-Tu sais, dit-il, sur un ton qui se voulait banal, tu es plutôt pas mal pour une Weasley et une Gryffondor ! Dommage que ton sang soit souillé à ce point-là. Moi, j'appelle ça du gâchis...

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? En temps normal, il aurait trouvé une réplique blessante à balancer. C'est quoi son problème ? Parfait, il était tout d'même assez proche pour...

-Aïe ! PAR SALAZAR, T'ES MALADE ? S'écria le garçon blond, le visage déformé par la douleur

Pauvres bijoux de famille...

-Ne t'avise plus de me parler de si près à l'avenir. Ou plutôt, ne t'avise plus de me parler tout court !

-Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, répondit Scorpius, le visage rougit et les deux mains placées sur ses parties douloureuses

-Change de disque, Malfoy ! Bon, je te laisse (elle fit mine de bailler), je suis très fatiguée. A plus !

Et elle s'en alla, la tête haute, laissant le jeune blond agoniser sur place. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Elle n'avait jamais osé répliquer aux provocations de Malfoy mais, maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté, elle adorait ça ! Elle avait finalement trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de cette sale fouine ! Enfin... Pas vraiment. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'être violente et arranger un problème par le billet du physique. Ce n'était pas une solution. Elle soupira. Bon, d'accord, elle ne recommencerait plus... Â part si il s'approche de trop près, encore une fois. Un sourire vicieux accroché sur les lèvres...

-Ah tiens, Scorpius. Ça va ? T'as l'air...

-La ferme ! répondit froidement l'intéressé

Scorpius s'assit lourdement sur son grand lit vert et argent qui était déjà occupé par 3 filles. Il y avait là : Mandy Parkinson (Accro à Scorpius), Celestina Maldon (Meilleure amie de l'accro à Scorpius) et Mascha Simpson (Une vraie peste qui adorait faire le mal, partout où elle pouvait). Cette dernière était la plus "importante" de la bande. Elle était grande, belle et elle le savait ! Elle en profitait à maximum pour dire vrai... Elle était allongée sur le dos et on pouvait voir son ventre plat. Sa chemise n'était plus vraiment une chemise en fait ! C'était une sorte de "top" noué en dessous de sa poitrine. Sa jupe noire aussi était assez courte et ses longues jambes fines et belles se laissaient tomber au bord du lit. Malfoy, qui avait une vue superbe sur ce corps de rêve, ne se priva pas de le reluquer sans retenu. Lorsque Mascha le remarqua, elle se mit sur un coude et regarda Scorpius, un mélange de satisfaction et de délice dans les yeux. Mascha descendit sa main, lentement, ne se privant pas de toucher toutes les parties de son corps qu'elle arrivait à caresser en passant. Malfoy déglutit, ses yeux fixé sur cette main envoûtante. Cette main qui faisait des merveilles. Ça, il le savait bien ! La jeune fille arrêta son geste et releva complètement son corps pour être en position assise, à quelque lieux de Malfoy et elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-C'est moi ou tu crève d'envie de me sauter ?

-J'ai passé une journée détestable... Je ne dirais pas non à un petit moment privé avec toi, princesse...

Ah, les ados à la libido précoce...

Mascha sourit. Elle le regardait avec un de ses regards spécial et s'apprêta à lui répondre mais...

-Hey Malfoy ! Calme tes ardeurs, on doit aller tôt à Pré-au-Lards demain ! balança Joshua Zabini (vous avez deviné qui était son père je suppose.), qui se trouvait assis sur un pouffe aérien à une dizaine de centimètre du sol. Il était accompagné de Arnold Botrain (Son père était l'héritier du magasin Barjow&Beurk) et des jumeaux Enzo et Mathis Grins. Voilà, c'était les gars de la bande ça. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, les filles et les garçons, tout aussi malsain les un que les autres. Quoi que, les jumeaux avait un bon fond dans l'fond. Ils avaient été élevés par des parents qui venaient tout droit de Pouffsoufle et de Gryffondor... Malfoy envoya des éclaires à Joshua et puis il s'écria :

-Mais merde, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? C'est ma chambre ici et j'en ai franchement marre de vous voir tous les jours squatter ici ! Et j'suis préfet en Chef les gars alors maintenant vous dégagez avant que je vous envoie tous en retenue !

Personne ne bougea, personne ne parla. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang ? La tension se faisait longue et gênante et évidemment, qui avait le chic pour tout gâcher ?

-Sco', mais ça va pas ? Tu pers la tête, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je savais que tu n'étais pas d'humeur en arrivant mais là...

-Mandy, tais-toi maintenant ! Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Tu me les brises, alors la ferme ! répliqua l'intéressé

Elle le regarda, mi-choquée, mi-blessée, ses yeux se faisaient humides. Après un instant, elle ravala sa salive et se leva, fermement.

-Très bien... on y va ! reprit-elle, se tournant vers les autres qui ne se firent pas prier.

Mascha fut la dernière à sortir mais, avant ça, elle lui envoya un baiser et lui murmura un "A un de ces quatre, Scorpius.." d'une voix atrocement sexy. Cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment nase. Il ne pourrait pas profiter des "services" de Mascha, il était énervé et il s'était fait humilier par cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ma parole, comment elle avait osée ? Elle ne faisait jamais rien d'habitude et çà l'avait surpris qu'elle se laisse aller à ce point. Son bas ventre (et tout le reste) s'en souviendrons bien ! Pff, non mais quelle idiote ! Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle allait s'en tirer comme ça, cette garce ? C'était mal connaître les Malfoys... Il devait penser à un plan ! Un plan diabolique qui lui ferait regretter d'avoir fait ça...

Il était trois heures du matin. Scorpius dormait comme un Loire. Il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil en pensant à toutes les choses horribles qu'il pourrait faire à cette furie de Weasley ! Ça l'apaisait en quelque sorte. Lilly, en chieuse altruiste, avançait, à pat de d'Hippogrife en direction des chambres des Préfets. En temps normal, elle ne venait ici que pour voir sa cousine ou pour prendre une douche sans etre derangée mais, pour cette fois, elle pris à droite, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire avant. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte verte émeraude et tourna la tête, une fois à gauche, une fois à droite. Tout était désert... Parfait. Elle essaya d'ouvrir cette porte mais rien n'y fit, elle était fermée. Elle pris sa baguette et lança un "Alohomora" très discret. Il y eut un clic et Lilly poussa précautionneusement sur la porte. Ce qu'elle découvrit la déconcerta un instant. Malfoy, en caleçon. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'arrêta. C'était l'air qu'il affichait. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un de... De sage. Sage, paisible, Malfoy ? Ça n'allait définitivement pas ensemble tout ça ! Il était presque... Adorable! Lilly se secoua. Elle ne devait pas laisser distraire. Encore moins avec ce fichu Malfoy. Elle referma donc la porte et marcha silencieusement jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit délicatement...

-GRANGER ! Oh putain !

-C'est Potter, crétin ! répondit Lilly, se trémoussant.

Malfoy, les yeux plissés en deux fentes, tel un serpent, se mit en position assise. Il devait rêver.. Sûrement.

-Tu viens même pourrir mes rêves... Garce ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Oh, si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'aimerais avoir une Étincelle de Braise pour mon anniversaire mais j'imagine que tu t'en fiches complètement, répondit la rousse, tout sourire

-Qu...

-Tu ne rêve pas.

-Merde...

Il pris sa baguette rapidement et Lilly pensa qu'il allait lui envoyer un sortilège mais, au lieu de ça, il la pointa sur le lustre en diamant au-dessus de lui et celui pris la lumière.

-Je suis juste venu te prévenir, la fouine !

-Et de quoi ça ?

-Arrête de pourrir la vie de ma cousine ou tu aura à faire à moi.

Il la regarda, d'unregard endormi puis, se mit à rire. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter

-Toi... Tu... toi.. haha... Une gamine de quatorze ans... Comme toi...haha..

-N'oublie pas que mon père est Harry Potter. Tu sais, le même qui a réussi à botter le cul de ton père en sixième année !

Malfoy ne riait plus du tout.

-Tu la ferme maintenant, lança-t-il, violemment, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte grisée qui n'annonçait rien de bon

-Arrête ton manège alors.

-Sors d'ici !

-J'espère que tu as bien compris ce que je viens de te dire, abruti. Bon, et bien, bonne nuit.

Elle lui envoya son plus beau sourire, laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur son torse quelques secondes puis s'en alla. C'est de famille ou quoi ? pensa le jeune homme. Il se recoucha mais, ne réussit plus à s'endormir...

Rose ouvrit peu à peu les yeux mais, comme son père, elle n'était vraiment pas du matin. Bon aller, un petit effort... Elle entreprit de s'enrouler entièrement dans sa couette et de se mettre assise sur son lit. Une habitude. Elle regarda autour d'elle, des rides marqués lui pendaient sous les yeux, bailla. Enfin, elle retira les couvertures qui la badigeonnait, s'étira et... Sursauta. Lilly venait d'entrer par surprise, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Rose regarda sa montre : 7h34.

-Lilly... commença Rose

-J'accepte tes excuses ! Oh moi aussi, je t'aime et je déteste être fâché avec toi ! coupa Lilly en entourant sa cousine de ses bras dans une sorte de valse.

-J'allais te faire remarquer l'heure trop matinal à laquelle tu es venu mais bon... Tu m'aimes ? répondit Rose, souriante.

Lilly s'appropria un cousin et l'écrasa sur le sommet du crane de sa cousine. Rose parti dans une tourbillon de rire en essayant d'échapper aux coups de Lilly

-Bon... Lilly.. Ça... Ca suffit, j'vais prendre ma douche !

-Très bien... Petite peste ! Mais ça se retient, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, répondit Lilly, les yeux fermés, la tête haute

Rose lui envoya le cousin en pleine figure pour toute réponse et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Lilly se coucha sur le grand lit de sa cousine de Préfète en Chef. Quelle classe... Dans deux ans elle le sera peut-être, qui sait ? Elle ferma les yeux en pensant à tous les privilèges qu'elle auraient eu si elle était préfèt...

-C'est presque effrayant de voir à quel point vous ressembler Rose et toi ! lança quelqu'un que Lilly identifia tout de suite

-Gui, tu es dans la chambre d'une sorcière ici. Imagine un peu que Rose ou moi serait en petite tenue ?

-Oh ! Ne vous gêner pas pour moi, fit le jeune garçon, un sourire aux lèvres

-Pfff... Tous les mêmes ! répondit Lilly, se mettant assise, histoire d'avoir une vue pleine de Guillaume.

-Arrête ! Je sais que la plupart des filles adorent ce petit côté pervers qu'on a, nous, les hommes. Elles font juste semblant de détester ça, mais nous, on sait bien que c'est de la comédie.

-T'as raison... Enfin, pour ma part.

-Oh pitié Lilly, cesse de me regarder comme ça ! répondit Guillaume, presque dégoûté.

-Il ne fallait pas lancer le sujet...

-Tu as 14 ans !

-Si je ressemble tellement à ma cousine, ça ne devrait pas être un problème.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Guillaume, le regard interrogateur

-Je sais que... Tu l'aimes bien...

Il ne répondit pas, rougit et passa une main dans... Le vide, vu le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête. Cette gamine avait un esprit de déduction effroyable. Et puis merde, ce n'était pas elle qui allait prendre le dessus hein ?

-C'est mon amie... 'Fin, c'est juste mon amie...

-Ah ouais ? Très bien... fit Lilly avec cet air de "On ne me la fait pas à moi"

-Tu...

Mais là, Rose sortis de la salle de bain en serviette.

-Guillaume qu'est-ce que..

-Désolé !

Mais il ne bougea pas. Paralysé. Il ne devait pas laisser son regard trop tarder sur le cou, les bras, les jambes de Rose. Une rose trempée. Il savait qu'il était censé sortir de cette pièce mais... Putain, c'était impossible.

-Bye Guillaume, lança Lilly le sortant de sa rêverie

-Oh.. Ah..heu.. Oui... On se rejoint dans... Dans la salle des préfets, Rose... Et Lilly !.. Je..

Il lança un dernier regard à Rose qui était colorée et à la jeune Lilly avec son éternel sourire éclatant. C'était peut-être la cousine de Rose mais... quelle peste, pensa Guillaume en sortant de la chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy qui dormait dans la chambre juste en face. Ils se toisèrent un moment puis, Guillaume laissa tomber et s'en alla attendre dans la salle des préfets. Une fois arrivé, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en cuire. Mince, si ça continuait comme ça, il n'allait plus pouvoir rester dans un rayon de 10 km où se trouverait Rose. Il soupira, comme s'il revenait d'une longue journée de dur travail. C'était vraiment un challenge d'être le meilleur ami de Rose Weasley, vraiment.

-Il y a comme une odeur de courage, de bravoure et de gentillesse... Ecoeurant !

Guillaume se releva, avec difficulté du fauteuil ou il était positionné. Malfoy, comme c'est étonnant...

-Serpent ! cracha le Gryffondor

-Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes veracrasses, Malfoy !

-J'pourrais te renvoyer dans TA salle commune avec une semaine de retenue en prime ! lança-t-il

-Tu m'fais pas peur, tu vois !

-Scorpius ! Tu viens ? Si tu veux qu'il nous reste encore des premières années à persécuter il faut qu'on y aille maintenant ! lança Arnold

-Fais donc ça, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire de mieux, non ? lui dit Guillaume, avec arrogance

Malfoy sourit et s'en alla sans rien dire. Étrange... Enfin bon, c'est pas plus mal... C'est quoi cette odeur ? Heurk, c'est étouffant. Ça sent...

-Merde ! cria Guillaume

Cet hydre avait mis le feu à ses basket. Guillaume pris sa baguette en vitesse et lança un "Aguamenti", affolé. Il enleva ses chaussure, lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne reprendrait pas feu (Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas Malfoy...) et il les deplaça un peu plus loin, près de la cheminée. Quel crétin ce Malfoy !

-Beurk, c'est quoi cette odeur ?

-Malfoy...

Rose regarda Guillaume, de la contrariété dans les yeux. Lilly se retenait, à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

-Je suis navrée, Guillaume..

-Oh, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est cette saleté fouine ! Bon on y va ?

-Ouais, fit Lilly

-Je vais juste aller prendre une nouvelle paire de chaussure et puis, je suis tout à vous, les filles !

-Intéressant, sortit Lilly

Guillaume rougit et regarda Rose. Il avait l'impression de la trahir alors que c'était Lilly qui lui faisait des avances. Rose regarda Gui et Lilly, tour à tour. Silence.

-Bon... On.. On y va... ?

Ils avancèrent en silence...

-Tiens, tiens, qui voilà...

Mascha était adossée sur l'un des murs des toilettes du deuxième étage. Mimi Geignarde y traînait de moins en moins et c'était pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves.. Mascha reprit :

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Ce sont les toilettes des... jeunes demoiselles,Mr. Malfoy..

-J'ai reçu une note volante anonyme disant que je devais venir ici au plus vite, répondit le jeune Serpentard, entrant dans le jeu.

-Ah ouais ? répondit la jeune fille, désinvolte, en s'approchant du jeune Malfoy. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui (Il pouvait sentir le souffle mentholé de Mascha) elle reprit dans un murmure :

-Je n'ai aucune idée de celle ou celui qui t'as envoyé ce message mais... Maintenant que tu es là, tu pourrais peut-être... Me donner un coup de main ?

Scorpius sourit.

-Comment je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix étrangement rauque

-Attends, je te montre, fit Mascha

La seconde d'après, elle lui captura les lèvres avec impatience. Scorpius, pris de court, mit du temps à y répondre mais lorsqu'il réalisa, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses et les empoigna avec force tout en répondant au baiser de la demoiselle. Leur relation était vraiment hors du commun. Ils étaient amis, mais couchaient ensemble. Ils ne se considéraient pas comme un couple mais, une fois, Scorpius avait croisé Mascha et cet abruti de Theodore Nott s'embrassant avec fougue. Il s'était énervé et lui avait fait pousser des furoncles un peu partout sur le corps. Depuis, ils ne se parlaient plus du tout. Scorpius n'était pas amoureux de Mascha. Il était juste protecteur, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait que du physique dans cette relation. Sco ne voulait rien de moins et rien de plus. Ca faisait deux ans que ça durait, juste comme ça. Et puis, il ne voulait pas de relations sérieuses, il trouvait ça inepte. Surtout si il devait s'engager avec Mascha. Elle était vraiment jolie, avait de belles jambes et des lèvres pulpeuses mais, c'était tout. Elle n'était pas profondes, avait un petit esprit mais, sa stratégie était elle sur-développée ! Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que Scorpius ne supportait pas de la voir avec d'autres personnes que lui, mais en même temps, il n'attendait rien d'elle. Revenons au présent...

-Les autres... Nous attendent... dit Scorpius, entre deux baiser enflammés

-Il peuvent attendre quelques minutes de plus..

-Tu connais Josh'...

-La ferme !

Elle entreprit de déboutonner rapidement la chemise du Serpentard tout en l'embrassant passionnément dans le cou. En général, Scorpius ne se laissait pas faire. Mais, un ordre venant d'une si belle nana... Scorpius rit bruyamment.

-Quoi ? entreprit Mascha

Il pris du temps pour répondre, la regardant intensément dans les yeux, toujours ce sourire satisfait placardée au visage. Il finit tout de même par sortir :

-T'es raide dingue de moi, pas vrai ?

-Pff.. T'es vraiment con ! Le plus accro ici c'est toi, chérie

-Ahah.. J'te fais crier mon nom (dans les toilettes du deuxième étage qui résonne bougrement) 3 fois de suite si je le veux bien avant de t'avoir... heuu... visité, princesse... répondit Scorpius, un air de défi.

-Essaye pour voir...

Scorpius, depuis son plus jeune âge, avait l'habitude d'avoir le dernier mot et d'avoir toujours raison, même quand il avait tort. Et ce n'est sûrement pas Mascha Simpson, simple mortel, qui allait faire exception à sa règle. Sa main glissa, de bas en haut sur sa cuisse ferme jusqu'à arriver au tissu de son string. Ca gâchait toute sa contemplation, par Salazar ! Il passa outre ce petit bout de tissu et, devinez quoi ?

-Et de une... murmura Scorpius juste apres avoir entendu son prénom résonner

-T'es un réel enfoiré, tu l'sais ça ? répondit Mascha, les yeux fermées, la respiration haletante

-Et toi, tu es faible. C'est ce qui fait une partie de ton charme je dois dire..

Et avant qu'elle ne réponde quoi que ce soit, il captura ses lèvres, une secondes fois. Son autre main, celle qui n'était pas agréablement occupée, s'intéressa au fessier de la fille.

-Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossit ? fit Malfoy, taquin

-Je... Je te hais... Enl... Enlève ton pantalon...

-Plus que deux petites fois et je t'accorde la félicité, mon coeur.

-T'es qu'un gamin, Malfoy.

-Ohhhh...

-Et puis merde ! SCORPIUS... SCORPIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSS. Alors heureux ?

- Pas très convaincant...

-Enlève tes vêtements si tu ne veux pas que je t'égorge sur le champ, trancha Mascha, assassine

-A vos ordres, chef ! Au fait, je plaisantais quand je disais que tu avais grossi.

-Han han...

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? s'écria Zabini, rouge de colère

Malfoy reboutonna quelques-uns de ses boutons, ses cheveux en pagaille (Vous avez déjà vu Draco avec une coiffure négligée ? Et bien pour son fils, c'était tout aussi inimaginable), les vêtements froissés. Il était suivi de près par Mascha qui elle, ne me demandez pas comment, était parfaite. Aucuns signes laissant apparaître qu'elle venait de coucher avec Malfoy. Le petit sourire qu'elle accorda à Joshua lui éclaircit les idées.

-Mais merde, Sco, tu ne sais pas garder ta baguette deux jours dans ton pantalon ? T'es vraiment grave ! On est à la bourre maintenant !

-C'est bon... Calme, je sais comment sortir du château, mec ! répondit Scorpius

-Ah ouais ? Rusard a dû fermer les portes à l'heure qu'il est !

-J'connais un passage secret !

-Y'a intérêt, vieux, sinon je te la coupe, ta baguette. Histoire d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois !

-Tout doux, Zabini ! Tu devrais t'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps toi aussi...

-Je sais gérer moi, merci ! Bon on y va ?

Scorpius avançait déjà. Mandy le suivait de près suivi de son chien-chien, Celestina. Une fois à la hauteur de Sco, Mandy lui dit, pas trop fort :

-T'as couché avec Mascha ?

-DING ! Bingo, Parkinson, répondit le blond, un éternel sourire au bout des lèvres. Non mais quel godiche !

-Alors... Vous... Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda-t-elle, presque affolée

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca,ça n'arrivera jamais...certainement.

Il pris Mandy par l'épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-T'es vraiment pas mal aujourd'hui...

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et begueilla un "merci" presque imperceptible. Malfoy, content de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, élargit son sourire et lâcha l'épaule de Mandy qui paraissait bouleversée. Quand ils furent arrivés à la statue de la Sorcière Borgne Scorpius leur fit signe de passer derrière, après quoi, il les suivi

dans l'orifice qu'offrait le mur du château.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire maintenant ? demanda Guillaume

-J'irais bien faire un tour chez... commença Lilly

-Bien ! Et toi Rose, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Hey ! Je n'avais pas terminé ! dit Rose, indignée

-Oh, mais parceque je sais ce que tu veux faire ! Attends ! Tu veux... MmMm.. Faire un tour chez Magic&Mode, y rester des heures et ensuite, tu diras à Rose que tu veux bien aller à la librairie mais uniquement pour lire des magasine comme "La beauté est magie..." ou "Sorcière hebdo". Je te connais par coeur Lilly et je ne sortirais pas avec toi ! répondit Guillaume, rouge de ne pas avoir respiré lors de ses longues paroles

-Quoi ? fit Rose, troublée

Cela arrangeait bien Lilly que Rose pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Il était en sixième ! Mais Guillaume, il était amoureux de Rose, en quelque sorte. Tout était contre lui. Même ses propres paroles !

-Rien, répondit le jeune garçon, plus rouge que jamais

Rose s'arrêta de marcher. Bon, autant mettre les choses au clair maintenant parce que tout cela était vraiment étrange.

-Vous sortez ensemble clandestinement ou quoi ? dit simplement Rose, interrogatrice

Ca ne la dérangerai pas... RHO ET PUIS ZUT ! Bien sûr que ça la dérangerait ! De un parce que sa cousine n'avait que quatorze ans et Guillaume allait en avoir 17 dans deux semaines et aussi parce qu'elle aimait Guillaume. En amis, s'entend, mais rien que d'imaginer Lilly bécoter le dit Guillaume... HEURK. Guillaume ne répondit pas, intéressé mystérieusement par le sol, et Lilly non plus ne parla pas, mais son sourire honorable ne cachait rien... Elle finit tout de même, au bout d'un moment par dire :

-T'inquiète pas Rose... Plutôt essuyer 5 Doloris que de te faire ça.

-Non.. Enfin, non ! Je veux dire, ça ne me dérangerais pas... moi (Ouh la menteuse !). Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que, tu es trop jeune Lilly ! répondit précipitamment Rose, rouge.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh, tu me comprends quoi !

-Pas sur...

-Bon, laissons tomber ! Si on allait se manger une glace à la place ? coupa le garçon

-Mais... Ce n'est pas l'idée que... Enfin, Lilly !

-Ne vous battez pas pour moi, mesdemoiselles ! Il y a assez de Guillaume pour satisfaire deux femmes... rigola-t-il

-Oh, la ferme toi ! lancèrent les deux cousines en même temps. Elles rigolèrent durant tout le reste du chemin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ROSE**_

Dimanche * * * Rien de spécial. Le dimanche est toujours long et ennuyeux.

Lundi * * * Le petit MacLaggen a osé mettre une pastille de gerbe dans mon jus de citrouille ce matin ! Non, mais quel peste ! À coup sûr, c'est Malfoy qui l'a payé pour faire ça. Robert McLaggen et moi nous entendions bien (enfin, je crois), jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Je hais ce gosse, je hais Malfoy et je hais mes oncles (Paix à l'âme d'oncle Fred, tout de même).

Mardi * * * Un jour ordinaire, enfin... Rien de bien important. Malfoy ne me taquine plus, c'est étrange. Il doit me réserver le coup du siècle, je suppose. Un coup qui me mettra bas, un coup qui m'achèvera. Bhaa, je refuse de m'inquiéter ! Après tout, je lui ai bien fais comprendre qu'il devait cesser ses enfantillages avec moi, non ? Peut-être qu'il s'est décidé à m'écouter, cette fois...

Mercredi * * * C'était sûrement le jour le plus long de mes 16 années de vie. Je dis ça parce que Guillaume avait vraiment l'air bizarre et comme je passe la plupart de mon temps en sa compagnie, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait de me dire quelque chose, mais que rien ne sortait. Je devrais lui en parler un de ces quatre.

Jeudi * * * Je déteste ma vie. Je déteste Malfoy et je déteste ma peste de cousine ! Rien ne va aujourd'hui. Je m'suis faite réveiller par les Bizzar Sisters (y-o-u-p-i-e... Merci Lilly) ce matin. Et, comme elle en a prit l'habitude, Lilly est venue me rejoindre dans ma chambre 20 minutes avant que les cours commencent avec un air des Bizzar Sisters provenant de sa baguette magique. Je déteste ce groupe et je déteste le fait que ma cousine ait une ouïe médiocre que pour venir avec autant de boucan dans ma chambre le matin. C'est une blague ou quoi ? Et puis comme si 20 minutes étaient suffisantes pour m'habiller, me laver (ou plutôt le contraire), me coiffer et surtout réviser la matière du cours précédent... On avait un marché elle et moi : Elle vient me réveiller à temps (J'avais définitivement hérité de mon père) et moi je lui permets de jouir des privilèges de Préfets. Je vais la tuer ! Non, pire que ça, je vais la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de l'épargner ! Après m'être dépêchée comme un Vif d'or, elle n'a pas mieux que de me balancer, sur le chemin : "Tu sais, Rose, j'y ai pensé cette nuit et... sans vouloir t'offenser, je crois bien que tu agis de façon trop protectrice avec ton meilleur ami... On dirait presque un couple,". Sorcière ! Alors je lui fais savoir que je l'aimerais toujours, c'est mon meilleur ami... Et puis, cette sorcière ose me dire que je l'aimais en amour ! Ma parole, elle est cinglée ? Elle en rajoute en plus ! "Tu veux qu'aucunes filles ne l'approche !". Quoi ? N'importe quoi, c'est juste ma cousine qui lui fait un rentre-dedans royal, alors j'essaie de la stopper dans son élan, c'est tout. Guillaume ne voudrait pas, de toute façon. Voilà pourquoi je hais Lilly Potter, sacrée garce ! Et Malfoy ? J'y arrive... Quand je disais qu'il me préparait le coup du siècle, j'avais raison sur toute la ligne ! Il a tenté de me faire boire jus de Nagourla (qui, tout le monde le sait, vous fait pousser des petits poiles roses partout sur le corps et donne une odeur infecte et empêche momentanément le cerveau d'agir à une vitesse normal... Enfin bref, une potion totalement inutile). C'est un réel enfoiré ! Mais, heureusement (ou malheureusement, ça reste à voir), Guillaume a réussi à m'arrêter au bon moment. Seulement... Tout le liquide lui est tombé dessus et il a réussi à en avaler. Le pauvre. Il est à l'infirmerie maintenant. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose... Je m'en veux tellement. Mais l'infirmière a dit qu'elle lui donnerait l'antidote, cette nuit et que demain matin, il serait sur pied. Je veux que Malfoy crève... Le plus « cuculement » possible. Par pitié Merlin, donne moi un coup de main !

Vendredi * * *Je parle toujours à Lilly, mais, nos conversations sont purement et visiblement hypocrite. Ca m'attriste un peu mais, je lui en veux toujours... Un peu. Et, Malfoy, qu'il aille se faire voir chez les Goblins... Sinon, je passe des heures et des heures à la bibliothèque. Je n'aime pas ce lieu mais, c'est déjà bien meilleur que de rester avec ma cousine ou même avec Guillaume, qui, sois dit en passant, est toujours aussi étrange en ma présence. Vivement ce soir, j'ai enfin le droit de rentrer à la maison. Vous savez, la fête donnée pour l'anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard !

-Rose, Lilly et Guillaume sont là, ma chérie !

Samedi... Dans la demeure des Weasley. Ronald s'ennuyait. Les préparations, la tension, tout ça, il détestait. Il était donc allongé sur le fauteuil, sa baguette fermement tenue dans une main, envoyant des étincelle de couleurs. Il soupira... Ça allait vraiment être une longue journée, étant donné qu'il était seulement 12h. Hermione, contrairement à son mari, était tendue, stressée et tenait une marmite remplit de soupe aux poids des deux mains. Ça, c'était avant qu'elle n'aille ouvrir à sa nièce et au meilleur ami de sa fille. Revenons y, à Rose. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle passa devant son père (qui fit mine d'être occupé en chamboulant plus qu'autre chose les papiers posés sur la table) et tomba nez à nez avec ses amis...

-Salut ! fit Rose, un grand sourire pour Guillaume, un autre moins large pour sa cousine

-Salut, Rose, répondit le garçon. Je t'ai..(me)... heuu... Je t'ai apporté quelque chose..

Il ouvrit le sac qu'il tenait en main et en sortis une bouteille d'Hydromel et un plat recouvert (l'Hydromel étant bien évidemment pour les parents de Rose,,Enfin, on verra!)

-C'est une tarte à la mélasse. Les meilleurs de toute la ville ! se venta-t-il, souriant

-Tu n'a pas encore goûté celle de ma grand-mère alors, répliqua Rose

Il ne répondit pas et lui sourit, un peu gêné

-Bon, fit Lilly, poussant sans ménagement Guillaume et Rose pour rentrer. "Oncle Ron ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !"

-Moi aussi, petite Ginny répondit-il, le regard fixé vers l'entrée où Rose et Guillaume discutaient tranquillement

-Il ne va pas la manger, tu sais ! parla Lilly, les yeux au Ciel

-Oui, oui, moi aussi tu m'as manqué... répondit distraitement Ron, serrant sa nièce dans ses bras. "Il compte rester, combien d'temps ?" reprit Ron, après avoir lâché Lilly.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai entendu tante Hermione lui permettre de rester pendant que vous serez à la réception, au Ministère, fit, simplement Lilly tout en s'affalant sur le fauteuil le plus proche

Ron ne répondit pas mais, son visage passa du rose au blanc en quelques secondes seulement. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup "Mini-Dean" mais, bon Sang, ce petit était plus collant qu'un énorme Strangulot avec Rose ! Et Merlin (Et éventuellement Hermione) sait à quel point Ronald Bilius Weasley était protecteur et maladivement jaloux. Enfin, Rose invita (sous l'oeil paternel de Ron) Guillaume à entrer, pris sa veste et alla déposer le sac remplit d'aliments et le donna à sa mère.

-Merci Maman.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, Rose... répondit Hermione, dans un sourire.

« Au fait, nous allons diner dans quelques instants maintenant. Nous avons une réception au Ministère mais j'ai prévenu Harry et Ginny que Lilly resterait ici, sous ta garde. Oh, bien sûr Guillaume peut aussi rester, s'il le souhaite, continua Hermione, sérieusement.

-Ah...Oh... Lilly... Bien, d'accord !

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le ton que sa jeune fille avait emprunté, Après tout, elle savait très bien que Rose était tout aussi tête que son père alors, à quoi bon essayer de sujet délicat comme celui-là ?

-En tout cas, reprit Hermione, en sortant sa baguette de sa poche, cette année je compte toujours sur toi pour dire à ton père et aux autres que c'est moi qui ai préparé le dîner !

Rose sourit. Elle savait très bien qu'Hermione passait son temps à transplaner de chez elle à la maison de sa meilleure amie (Ginny) en rapportant des plats parfaitement concocter, comme Ron les aimaient. Personne n'était autorisé à entrer dans la cuisine lors des « Grandes Occasions ». Alors, en temps normal, elle cuisinait avec Rose. Oh bien sûr, Ron savait tout ce qui se tramait mais il préférait garder ça pour lui (Ayant bien trop peur d'entamer une dispute avec sa femme lorsqu'il pouvait l'éviter!),

-T'inquiète m'man !

-Très... Très bien.. Tu veux bien aller mettre la table, chérie ?

-Ouais ! Laisse moi juste le temps d'aller me changer et je suis toute à toi, maman !

Et elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle monta rapidement...

-J'ai laissés des Gallions dans la cuisine, tu as mon numéro de téléphone portable mémorisé, hein ? Rose ?

-Maman, ça va aller ! J'ai 16 ans, ce n'est pas comme si tu me laissais avec papa ! plaisanta Rose

-Très amusant ! Bon, nous serons de retour dans quelques heures seulement ! Tu m'appelles si il y à un quelconque problème ! Lilly ne bouge pas d'ici et pour Guillaume, nous reviendrons ici avec Dean, normalement.

-Parfait ! Au fait, c'était délicieux ce que tu as préparé, maman !

-Merci, chérie, répondit Hermione, le coeur battant plus vite qu'à la normal et le rouge aux joues. Ça n'a jamais été le style d'Hermione de mentir. Rose entendit son père ricaner discrètement un peu plus loin.

-Bon, ne faites pas d'bétises, nous serons... continua la mère

-MAMAN ! Ça va aller, c'est bon ! coupa Rose, agacée

-Bon, bon... Alors, à tantôt. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, m'man

Et enfin, après un quart d'heure de stress et de discussions inutiles, Hermione Weasley alla rejoindre les autres adultes pour aller en directions du Ministère. Rose souffla, leva les yeux au Ciel puis ferma la porte.

-Eh bien, ta mère est... comment dire ? Commença Guillaume

-Je sais, elle ne voit toujours pas que j'ai la maturité et l'expérience pour pouvoir enfin rester seul plus d'une heure.. Incroyable !

-Tu es surtout la plus modeste des sorcières que je connaisse ! Répliqua le garçon

-Bon ! On va dans ma chambre ? demanda Rose, ignorant la réplique

-Ouais, je te suis...

Vous voyez, c'était de genre de moments dont Guillaume parlait. Ces moments où ils se retrouvaient seuls, sans personne, sans Lilly surtout.. En parlant de Lilly...

-Où est passé ta cousine, Rose ? demanda Guillaume, déjà installé sur le grand lit de la jeune fille, lançant un mini souaffle au-dessus de sa tête pour le rattraper ensuite.

Rose ne répondit pas directement. Elle avait tourné le dos à son meilleur ami, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas deviner l'expression qu'elle arborait. Ça lui faisait mal, un petit peu et son ventre était noué. Elle déglutit, silencieusement et tout à coup, il faisait très très chaud ici. Ses mains tremblaient aussi et étaient moitent. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée... Guillaume dut remarquer que quelque chose de n'allait pas car il dégagea du lit et pris Rose par l'épaule. Elle ne se bougea pas et fit mine que tout allait bien.

-Rose, ça..

-Ouais ! Ouuh, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud tout à coup ? Par Merlin, il doit y avoir un problème, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! répondit précipitamment Rose

-Je ne trouve pas, moi...

-Et pourtant !

Guillaume la regarda, un peu effrayé. Les filles sont vraiment, vraiment bizarres..

-Bon, alors, heuu, ta cousine ? reprit le garçon

-Mais, bon Sang, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à ma cousine ? s'écria Rose

Vraiment bizarres...

-Quoi ? Et bien, on doit la « babysitter », non ? Répondit simplement le grand brun

-Tu... Je... J'ai l'impression que...

Vas-y, dit le, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire, si la réponse est positive ?

-... que tu es amoureux de ma cousine... arriva à terminer Rose, tant bien que mal

Et à ce moment-là, à cet instant précis, Guillaume n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de la secouer de toutes ses forces et de lui crier « NON NON ET NON, PAR MERLIN, TU VOIS APS QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI ? ». Mais il pensa la seconde d'après qu'elle ne comprendrait pas... Elle ne comprendrait jamais. C'est vrai quoi ! Ça fait quoi ? Une dizaine d'année qu'ils sont meilleurs amis. Ils se connaissaient même avant Poudlard ! Il en avait vraiment marre que Rose laisse germer une idée aussi idiote dans son esprit.

-Je... comment pourrais-je une bonne fois pour toute extraire cette pensée INCENSEE de ta tête ? répondit Guillaume, s'approchant du bureau où Rose avait déménagé quelques secondes auparavant. Oh, il n'était pas du tout sérieux, non ! Il préférait de loin prendre tout ça à la rigolade. Il préférait de loin la voir rire, aussi.

-Commence déjà par répondre sincèrement à ma question, souffla Rose..

-Je crois bien que...

Guillaume réfléchit à toute vitesses. Il était déterminé là, et puis, il réagissait tout à fait comme il aurait aimé qu'elle réagisse. Maintenant c'était "Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien". Il ne risquait pas grand-chose, non ? Mise à part son amitié avec Rose. Rose... Il en était fou, littéralement. Il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans la voir, mais quand il était seul avec elle, il était plus stressé par l'idée de sortir une ânerie qu'autre chose ! C'était bizarre, pour lui, En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment si il en était amoureux... C'est quoi l'amour ? Quand bien même il lui arrivait de rêver d'elle, souvent pour être honnête... Dans le plus grand des respects, s'entend. Sauf quelques fois, d'accord ! Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être mettre ses rêves en pratique, non ?

-Que quoi ? Insista Rose, le regard perçant

Et puis tout alla si vite. Trop vite pour que Guillaume se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Une chose était sur : Elle allait être convaincue qu'il ne courrait pas après Lilly, après ça. Il l'avait embrassé. Sans réfléchir, ou plutôt si, ou il ne s'en rappelait pas, c'était trop rapide. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il savait que dans 99,9 pour cent des cas, elle lui dirait qu'ils seraient mieux en bons amis. Mais il avait craqué. C'était de sa faute aussi. Â Rose. Toujours à parler de Lilly, toujours à douter de son amour pour elle, toujours à être aussi belle, toujours. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu dingue. Enfin, si il le savait, c'est qu'il ne l'était pas tout à fait. Bref ! Elle ne bougea pas... Guillaume se sentait vraiment bête. Ça aurait été tout à fait merveilleux si elle avait répondu à son baiser après quoi, elle lui aurait juré un amour éternel et bla bla bla. Mais rien de tout ça ne se passa. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne répondait pas, elle ne voulait pas... Guillaume se sentait deux fois plus bête et au moment ou il se décolla d'elle, il avait une curieuse envie de s'enterrer très profondément et de ne plus jamais la revoir. Il ne la regarda pas, ses yeux étaient fascinés par la couleur du tapis, apparemment. 1 seconde, 2 secondes, 3 secondes...10 secondes...15 secondes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là ? Oh, sûrement qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire, mauvais signe. OH NON, PAR MERLIN, GUILLAUME, POURQUOI T'AS FAIS CA ? lui dit un petit soprano dans sa tête (particulièrement agaçant). Bon, il devait quand même l'affronter un jour ou l'autre alors autant jouer les Gryffondors maintenant plutôt que plus tard. Il releva alors la tête et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Rose, la bouche entrouverte, le regard remplit d'étoiles, le fixait, comme si... Comme si il était une sorte de truc particulièrement bon pour le corps et l'esprit. Ou alors c'était lui qui divaguait, sûrement. Il se sentit rougir mais que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand il sentit la douce sensation qu'il avait ressentit il n'y a pas 1 minute de là. Les lèvres de Rose sur les siennes. Il garda les yeux ouverts... Elle avait répondu.. Bon Sang, elle était en train de répondre ! Alors lui aussi se laissa aller dans ce qu'il adorait déjà nommer « Le plus beau moment de sa vie ». Qui l'aurait cru ?

Mais ils furent forcés de s'arrêter subitement, oh, ce n'est pas qu'ils en avaient envie, pas du tout, mais plutôt le fait que Lilly montait en trombe les escaliers et qu'ils ne sauraient pas vraiment quoi dire si jamais elle les surprenait...

-Alors, les gars ! On s'fait une partie de bataille explosive ? Oh, et Rose, j'ai pris l'Hydromel qui traînait dans la cuisine, dit Lilly sur le ton de la conversation.

Rose pris un temps fou à répondre. Son cerveau avait un bug colossal. Elle regarda Guillaume (qui avait l'air d'un imbécile heureux) et répondit enfin :

-Lilly il est hors de question que tu boives une seule goutte de ce liquide ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune

Et elle s'avança rapidement sur elle et lui arracha la bouteille des mains.

« Je suis censée de surveiller, je te signales ! », continua-t-elle

Lilly s'était attendue à ce genre de réaction. Tant pis, elle aura au moins essayé ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle n'en avait jamais bu.

Guillaume avait manifestement repris ses esprits car il proposa, en s'affalant sur le lit de la fille (de ses rêves) qu'il avait embrassé il n'y a pas 5 minutes :

-Moi j'suis partant pour une bonne bataille explosive !

-Oh, mais je vais te massacrer, fit Lilly, dans un regard de prédateur

Alors Rose accepta, un sourire mystérieux qui ne voulait pas s'en aller placarder sur les lèvres. Elle regarda Guillaume qui avait le même qu'elle...


	3. Chapter 3

-Et rappelez-vous que cette vente fait l'objet d'une cause importante pour le reste de votre année scolaire, reprit le professeur McGonagal, il serait incorrecte d'user d'une stratégie malveillante pour vous débarrasser de ces objets!Et bien, que la vente commence !

2 semaines, Cela faisait deux semaines que Rose avait embrassé son... meilleur ami ? Elle ne savait plus. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça déjà ? Dans quel but ? Elle savait que ce geste les mèneraient à leur perte. Mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi sur le moment. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était alors de re-goûter aux lèvres de Guillaume... Guillaume. Elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée mais reprit vite ses esprits en pensant au moment présent. Une grande vente de charité était organisée à Poudlard, tout ça dans l'espoir d'amasser quelques gallions pour le voyage de fin d'année des 6-7eme année. Ils devaient se rendre à Pekin (un des plus grands site de sorcier du XVe siècle) et y rester 3 semaines pour découvrir la magie qu'utilisaient les contemporains du grand sorcier Tangwa Wo, celui qui avait mit bas le plus grand des mages noirs avant Grindewald ( GaviCieux) et celui à qui on devait l'invention de la potion de ratatinage. Rose était très excitée de participer à cet événement et avait vidée la majeur partie de son grenier et de sa cave pour retrouver des accessoires à ballets ayant appartenus à son père. Elle partageait son comptoir avec Mathis Grins, un élève de Serpentard, et, pour son plus grand malheur, Scorpius Malfoy. Le speech de la directrice étant terminé, la foule d'élèves qui attendait devant la classe désormais transformée en énorme braderie, pénétra dans la pièce dans un brouhaha énorme. On aurait dit de gros cafards habillés ayant repéré une proie aux airs appétissants.

-Bon, Granger, quand vas-tu enfin te décider à mettre toutes ses ordures à la poubelle ? Oh, bon sang, c'est ce que tu as à vendre ? Balança Scorpius, dans un rire méprisant

-Tu vois, ça, Scorpius, c'était vraiment bas, même venant de toi ! Répondit la rousse, coupé dans ses pensées

-Merci du compliment ! Hé, toi là ! Je ne te conseille vraiment pas d'acheter cette crème à polir... Elle appartenait à ce traître de Ronald Weasley ! Qui sait ce que ce récipient peut vraiment contenir, lança le jeune garçon blond à une petite fille qui déposa instantanément le produit qu'elle tenait en main et qui partit en courant.

-Scorpius, serait-ce trop dur pour toi de me laisser en paix, pour une fois ? Je t'en supplie, fais comme si je n'existais pas !

-Oh non, ce ne serait marrant sinon ! fit le garçon, dans un sourire curieux

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Quel crétin doublé d'un imbécile arrogant ! Et sa mère qui lui disait d'apprendre à le connaître avant de le juger... Ridicule ! Son père avait pour une fois TOTALEMENT raison : Il ne faut pas faire confiance à un Malfoy.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt bien, malgré le fait que Scorpius essayait à chaque fois de faire rater sa vente à Rose qui, dans un excès de colère, lui envoya un sortilège de Langue de plomb, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer Malfoy à l'infirmerie. 30 points furent enlevés à Gryffondor mais Rose s'en fichait pas mal, elle avait donné une leçon à ce grand abrutit, c'est tout ce qui importait. A l'heure du dîner, Rose se dirigea toute seule vers la Grande salle. Lilly et Guillaume avaient déjà commencé à manger. Dans un soupir, Rose les rejoints.

-Salut, fit directement Guillaume

-Salut.. répondit-elle, sans le regarder

Parce que, oui, depuis cette fameuse soirée, il n'avait échangés que quelques mots à peine. Guillaume s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras après le week-end qu'il venait de passer, mais Rose s'était contentée d'un salut de la main et s'était retirée dans sa chambre. Elle l'évitait depuis. Las, Guillaume ne tentait même plus d'entamer la conversation et encore moins de parler du plus beau moment de sa vie. Rose, quant à elle, revait de toucher Guillaume aprtout où elle pouvait, mais ça lui faisait trop bizarre, et elle avait préféré faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Resultat : elle n'adressait que très peu la parole à son objet de désir et en profitait pour le fixer, les joues rouges, quand il ne pouvait pas la voir. Triste destin... Elle devrait faire quelque chose dans un futur proche, car la situation devenait de plus plus insoutenable.

Rose nota que Scorpius était sortit de l'infirmerie et, quand elle croisa son regard, lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait mais il s'effaça quand elle vit Malfoy se lever brutalement de sa place et se diriger vers elle, un regard carnassier placardé sur le visage. Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur sa baguette. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, elle l'entendit lui cracher :

-Slughorn nous veut tous les deux dans son bureau. Il m'a confié comme mission de transmettre le message dès que je te verrais.

Ses yeux, d'habitude si verts, étaient à présentent teintés d'une lueur grisâtre. Rose pensait que c'était une ruse de ce crétin. Peut-être qu'arriver dans les couloirs déserts, il brandirait sa baguette sur elle et lancerait un de ces sors horribles dont Scorpius se ventait de connaître. Après un moment, elle décida de le suivre. Si Slughorn souhaitait les voir, elle ne pouvait pas le faire attendre. Elle se leva, non sans lâcher Scorpius du regard et s'en alla avec lui sous l'œil inquiet de Lilly et Guillaume. Une fois dans les escaliers farceurs, le garçon ouvrit la bouche.

-Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien nous vouloir!

-Ne me parle pas, si ce n'est pas trop te demander. Je tient à conserver ma réputation, fit la rousse

Scorpius ne répondit pas, mais un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Rose resta bouche bé.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas une réplique cinglante à m'envoyer ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, Malfoy ? Ricana Rose, en référence avec ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

Scorpius la regardait d'une drôle de façon, une de ces drôles de façons qui déstabilisait la jeune Gryffondor...

-Tu m'impressionne, Granger ! Oh, bien sur, je te déteste toujours autant mais tu as quelque chose de spécial, un tempérament impressionnant... Tu ferais fureur à Serpantard !

-Arrête ta flatterie, serpent !

-Je sais bien que tu ne dois pas en recevoir souvent, des flatteries, répliqua-t-il

Rose resta déstabilisée. Il l'avait complimenté.. A sa manière. En tout cas, peu importe la couleur des joues de la jeune fille, elle décida de tourner la tête et de garder le silence. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau du professeur Slughorn et Rose toqua 3 fois sur la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur des Potions les saluèrent dans un sourire et les prièrent d'entrer.

-Thé ? Proposa le vieil homme, déjà vêtu d'un peignoir aux couleurs criardes qui faisait mal aux yeux

-Non, merci, répondirent en chœurs les deux intéressés.

Ils échangèrent un regard neutre. Rose ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Malfoy paraissait plutôt gêné ! Ah !

-Très bien, et bien pour faire court, vous êtes mes deux meilleurs élèves...

Il s'arrêta, tout sourire

-Et, donc... ? Se risqua Scorpius

-Et donc, jeune homme, ça fait de vous deux, les prochains candidats de Poudlard pour le grand concours de potions organisé par les 30 plus grands professeurs de potion d'Écosse et qui, je vous le rappelle, vous fera gagner plus de 1000 gallions ! Je ne vous dis pas à quel point vous pourrez aider vos camarades pour ce qui est de votre voyage... Au Japon, je pense ? (Il acquiescèrent) Et de plus, il vous restera suffisamment d'argent pour votre propre plaisir, comme par exemple, l'achat d'un nouveau ballet...

Il avait dit cela en regardant tour à tour les deux élèves. Ils avait touché un point sensible . Rose était dingue de Quidditch, peut-être autant que Malfoy l'était...

-TU RIGOLES? Waw, c'est super ! S'extasia Guillaume après avoir apprit la nouvelle. Je t'ordonne de massacrer cette fouine durant le concours !

-Bravo, Cousine ! Se contenta de faire Lilly, qui ne trouvait pas cette nouvelle si intéressante que ça.

Rose rougit sévèrement.

-Il faut absolument que je m'entraîne, tous les jours ! Fit-elle

-Pas besoins, même sans entraînement tu va l'avoir. Malfoy ne vaut rien à coter de toi, répondit solennellement Guillaume, mais le visage de la rousse restait toujours craintif. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus osé faire depuis maintenant 2 semaine : il l'a prit dans ses bras. Il avait zéro idées derrière la tête, mais il voulait juste la voir sourire. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver la ? Arriver au point même d'avoir peur de se serrer l'un l'autre, même pour se réconforter ?

Samedi, 8h30 du matin. Rose s'était levé assez tôt pour pouvoir avoir accès la première à la salle de cours où Slughorn leur donnaient Potions. Elle avait décidé de s'entraîner dur, elle voulait absolument gagner ce prix... Et ces mille gallions !

-Tiens, tiens, on est venue s'entraîner pour le concours, Granger ? Moi qui pensait que tu n'avait pas besoins de ça ! C'est vrai, et je ne le nie pas, tu est aussi brillante que ta Moldue de mère. Et crois moi, ça me coûte chère de dire ça !

Crétin, crétin, crétin matinal !

-Pourquoi gaspiller ta salive, dans ce cas ? Répliqua Rose, des éclairs dans les yeux

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Ce fut un long silence, un silence étrange, même le plus étrange auquel Rose n'ai jamais assisté. Lui, avait l'air vachement perdue dans ses pensées. Rose ne pue s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il se pinçait la lèvre inférieure quand il était concentré, mimique qu'elle avait, elle aussi. Son regard passa du noir au rouge. Oh, pas le rouge passion, non, mais le rouge « alerte, vous avez des similitudes ». Elle avait envie de vomir tellement cette pensée la répugnait mais une voix l'a tira de ces pensées, la même voix horrible du serpent qui l'avait rattrapé dans le couloir. Il lui fit face et parla :

-Écoute Gran.. Rose. Je pense qu'on devrait jouer Fair-play sur ce coup la. On pourrait peut-être, je ne sais pas moi, cesser nos railleries le temps de la compétition. Et peut-être même devenir amis par la même occasions.. d'accord ?

Il lui tendit une main pale, non sans quelques hésitations. C'était forcement une plaisanterie ! Pourquoi Scorpius Malfoy, militant actif de la lutte contre les Gryffondors (et surtout les Weasley et Potter Gryffondors) agissait-il ainsi ? Après 6 années de longues et douloureuses tortures, pourquoi se résignerait-il à faire acte de paix ? Non ! Rose n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau. Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui (mais pas trop près tout de même) et dit :

-Vois-tu, il y a une grande fortune qui m'attend a Gringotts, dans un coffre fort (Scorpius ne put retenir un sourire. Rose n'y prêta pas intention) et, mon père m'a juré de me déshériter si jamais je pactisait avec le diable qui est, en l'occurrence, toi, Serpent ! Je suppose que tu devine quel est mon choix, pas vrai ? Alors ôtes tes sales pattes répugnantes, je ne veux rien de toi, Fouine !

Surpris, Scorpius resta déboussolé un bon moment mais, retrouvant ses esprits, il l'a regarda de ses yeux rieurs.

-Au moins, j'aurais essayé. Toutes mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises, Rose. Tu perds quelque chose.

Slughorn choisit ce moment la, pour le plus grand bonheur de Rose, pour arriver, les mains pleines de flacons remplis de différentes potions. Rose maudit Malfoy de tout son être. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? A quoi jouait-il ? Quelques soit les motivations de ce crétin blondinet, Rose allait tout faire pour ne pas le laisser gagner !

Slughorn les accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux et les prièrent d'entrer. Scorpius tint la porte à Rose qui, après lui avoir lancer un regard suspect, passa devant lui. Non mais, quel crétin ! Une fois installés(Rose pensa que Scorpius était beaucoup trop près d'elle), ils commencèrent à sortir leurs matériels de potions. Slughorn qui était heureux de les voir s'investir autant, leur distribua une listes de préparations intéressantes mais vachement compliquées à préparer. Rose commença par la dernière, peut être que Scorpius ne pourrait pas tricher sur elle de ce fait... Elle sursauta quand elle sentie un souffle chaud dans son oreille.

-Tu sais, Rose(Il s'étrangla presque, n'étant pas habitué à l'appeler ainsi), parfois, qui aime bien, châtie bien...

Sans comprendre vraiment comment, la matière grisâtre qui bouillait quelques secondes auparavant dans le chaudron de Rose se retrouva sur le crane du jeune garçon.

-Oh, mon Dieu !

Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. C'était sûrement le fruit d'un sortilège informulé et maintenant, Scorpius criait à la mort (Il devait sûrement brûler). Slughorn avait quitté le bureau au fond de la classe qu'il venait à peine de rejoindre et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers eux. On aurait dit qu'il volait ! Il envoya un sortilège de refroidissement instantané et Scorpius cessa de gigoter et gagna sa chaise libre. Un Targeo fut lancé de la baguette du professeur mais la lueur grise qu'empruntaient les prunelles de Malfoy quand il était énervé n'avait pas disparue.

-Jeune fille, je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ? S'emporta le Serpantard de professeur

-Je... et bien.. Je ne voulais.. je..

-Non, Professeur, c'est moi... J'ai fais une mauvaise manœuvre et puis, le chaudron a emprunté une mauvaise trajectoire. Je suis navré.

Était-ce bien Scorpius Malfoy qui avait ouvert la bouche ? Pas possible... Et pourtant. Slughorn sembla ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait mais finalement, reprit son sourire joyeux caractéristique et tapa dans le dos de Malfoy avant de regagner son bureau. Le bruit de la porte les laissa dans un silence de plomb.

-Écoute, Scorpius.. Je suis désolée, je n'sais pas ce qui m'a...

-Je te pardonne.

QUOI ?

-... A une seule condition, continua le blond, sa main droite massant son crane

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondit Rose, toujours surprise

-Ferme les yeux.

-Non !

-Tu me dois bien ça.

-Je... Bon... Et bien...

Elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Et en plus, Malfoy en jouait et en jouissait, on dirait . Mais elle avait toujours été comme ça, toujours à s'excuser, toujours à vouloir se faire bien voir, toujours à vouloir se faire pardonner... même auprès de la plus grosse des fouines !

-... d'accord. Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu verras, tu veux te faire pardonner oui ou non ?

Rose soupira

-D'accord ... Mais un truc de travers et...

-T'inquiète...

Elle ferma alors les yeux, appréhendant ce que Malfoy allait lui faire subir. Elle espérait que ça n'allait pas être trop douloureux. Elle sentait qu'une goutte de sueur menaçait de glisser de son front. Elle inspira profondément et son sang se glaça quand elle sentit les lèvres du garçon se poser dans son coup et l'embrasser. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes mais Rose n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Était-elle en train de rêver ? Enfin, était-elle en train de cauchemarder, plutôt ? Scorpius, quand a lui, avait toujours eu un don extraordinaire pour les complots. Et, au moment même ou il avait reçu cette sorte de bouillie en plein sur le crane, il se dit que vengeance s'imposait... Mais il n'allait pas faire recours à la violence cette fois. Mais plutôt à la manipulation. Il allait prendre son pied, tout en détruisant l'adversaire. Il allait bien s'amuser... Quoi de plus excitant que de pactiser(à la manière de Scorpius) avec l'ennemie ? Ça promet... Il regarda, avec un énorme sourire, la jeune fille toujours les yeux clos, se balancer légèrement sur place. Ohh, il contemplait avec délectation Rome sur le point de brûler.

Rose cligna alors des yeux, déglutit et sembla complètement dans les vapes. Très vite, elle voulut asséner le maximum de coups à Scorpius Malfoy, alias le perturbateur d'esprit et d'opinion. Et puis, deux baisers improbables en l'espace de 3 semaines, c'en était trop ! Mais il fut le premier à parler :

-Tu devrais repenser à ma proposition, Rose.

Trop embrouillée pour répondre quoi que se soit, la jeune fille se contenta de rester sur place, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, à contempler le Serpent. « Mais fait quelque chose, bon sang ! Il va croire que tu as aimer ça, en plus ! ». Cette petite voix répétait la même phrase, encore et encore, pendant quelque secondes, ou quelque minutes, ou peut-être même quelque heures, Rose ne savait plus très bien. Après un moment, sans vraiment savoir comment son cerveau avait réussit à assimiler l'information, elle se retrouva dans le couloir, pale et tremblante. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, monta dans le dortoir des filles puis, s'endormit, ou s'évanouit, ou resta complètement terrorisées sur son lit, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Waw... les prochains jours promettaient d'être désastreux.


	4. Chapter 4

-Waaw, Mascha… C'était…

-Je sais... je suis de... bonne humeur, répondit-elle, avant d'embrasser Scorpius

La routine. Scorpius et Mascha venaient de faire l'amour pour la 3eme fois aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait de manière très persuasive, Scorpius pensa à l'évolution de leur relation. Il se rappelait de tout, depuis le début. Tout avait commencé le soir où son père recevait quelques amis à diner. Mascha était la fille des voisins, simplement. Bien sur, elle fut invitée, elle aussi. Scorpius avait entendu parler de sa réputation de Marie-couche-toi-là, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'y intéresser. Avec les entrainements de Quidditch intensif, le club de duel et l'apprentissage de la fourche langue, il n'avait pas de temps pour les filles. Il voulait juste que son père soit fier de lui. Pourtant, du haut de ses 13 ans et demi, il avait ressentit pour la première fois un sentiment inconnue à sa personne. Il ne savait pas expliquer ce que c'était, du moins, il ne savait pas l'expliquer à l'époque. Aujourd'hui il aurait dit qu'il était complètement en rut et excité. Mascha n'avait pas arrêté de lui envoyer des regards qui en disaient long durant tout le diner. Il avait eut une folle envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser et plus encore. Son entre-jambe commençait à le faire souffrir énormément mais il tenu jusqu'au dessert. Après quoi, les parents prirent le thé au salon et les deux enfants restèrent dans une des salles de jeux du manoir. Scorpius n'osait pas parler et Mascha savait qu'elle avait un effet important sur lui. Et elle adorait ca, elle avait toujours adoré ca. Elle lui prit alors la main et l'emmena au bout du couloir et lui demanda :

-Cette porte, elle mène où ?

-Heuu... dans...dans ma chambre, répondit le garçon, gauche, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Intéressant...

Il ne répondit rien et elle lui sourit. Le voir essayer de se contenir devant elle la ravissait au plus haut point. Elle rigola de pleine gorge et Scorpius savait à cet instant précis qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de ce rire de déesse. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, elle ouvrit la porte mystérieuse sans avoir rien demandé. C'était le genre de chose que le garçon détestait énormément. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à quoi que ce soit lui appartenant sans avoir demandé d'abord. Mais comment refuser quelque chose à une si jolie créature ? Il la suivit et la regarda tripoter ses babioles jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son ballet volant. Il tressaillit. C'était strictement interdit ça. Elle sentait que quelque chose le dérangeait et demanda, le regard emplit de malice :

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à ton ballet ?

-Si... Enfin, j'veux dire, c'est très important pour moi. Je préférerais que tu laisse ça tranquil... Si... Si tu veux bien...

-Très bien, répondit la sorcière, un peu vexée. A une seule condition...

Les yeux de Mascha s'assombrirent bizarrement et Scorpius pensait qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui... Absolument tout ! Il répondit, non sans sentir ses jambes valser :

-Qu...Quoi ça ?

Elle s'approcha lentement mais dangereusement de lui, se léchant les lèvres d'une manière atrocement sexy et Scorpius n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il sentait que son pantalon se faisait trop étroit. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, seulement à quelque centimètre de son visage, elle répondit :

-Je veux que tu me laisse jouer avec ta baguette...

-Mais... Tu en as une, pourquoi... voudrais-tu...

Ces paroles se perdirent dans sa gorge alors qu'il essayait de respirer à un rythme normal.

-Ohh, t'es trop mignon, toi ! le coupa-t-elle

Elle s'abaissa et ouvrit fermement la tirette de son pantalon et le tira sauvagement vers le bas. Scorpius pensait mourir et n'arrivait pas à aligner les mots correctement, même dans tête. Elle s'empara alors de son caleçon, le tira tout aussi bien vers le bas et commença à caresser le sexe du jeune innocent. Ses jambes tremblaient mais il trouva la force de rester debout alors qu'elle commençait à lécher une partie intime de son anatomie. C'était exquis et soudain. Langoureux et rapide en même temps. Tout simplement divin… D'une certaine manière. Mais douloureux. Comme si il n'en aurait jamais assez. Alors qu'elle continuait l'activité, Scorpius ferma les yeux. C'était trop intense à supporter. Il voulait plus que ca, c'était évident. C'était bon. Bien sur, l'acte en sois était bon, mais ca ne valait pas les gémissements et le contrôle qu'avait Scorpius sur la jeune fille. Il adorait ca, cette sensation de se sentir supérieur. Oh, maintenant qu'il avait gouté au pouvoir, il ne s'en lasserait pas. Son corps tout entier trembla quand il atteignait enfin l'extase. De plus, Mascha avait avalé la substance de la délivrance. Ne savant que faire, le garçon s'affala sur son lit, aux anges. Mascha s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, pas le moins du monde dérangée par le liquide qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter et patienta quelques minutes avant de balancer :

-Bon, tu es prêt à me faire l'amour comme une bête sauvage ? Ca fait une éternité que j'ai envie de toi...

C'était le début de la fin de toute once d'humanité chez Scorpius…

Le présent était bien moins intense que son premier coup. Mascha avait remarqué que Scorpius était absent. Elle l'embrassait plus sauvagement (si possible) pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en redemandait mais il ne répondit pas au baiser. Elle souffla, mécontente.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, Scorpius ? Commença-t-elle

-Hein ?

-Voila, c'est de ca que je parle ! Tu vas te décider à me refaire l'amour ou quoi ?

Scorpius n'était pas encore totalement sortie de ses songes. Et malheureusement, Mascha ne s'était pas privé de le perturber. Il songeait qu'il la détestait, en toute honnêteté. Elle l'avait détruit, elle l'avait anéantit. L'ancien Scorpius lui manquait. Mais le nouveau aimait beaucoup trop le sexe. Il faut faire des sacrifices dans la vie… Il sourit alors à Mascha qui comprit ça comme un signe positif et dit :

-Mascha… Toi et moi n'avons jamais fait l'amour. On ne fait que baiser pour passer le temps et tu l'sais bien. Et puis, de toute manière, on a un cours dans 15 minutes…

-Timing parfait, dans ce cas, commença la jeune fille s'avançant pour embrasser le garçon mais il la stoppa net

-Mascha, je n'en ai pas envie, d'accord ? Faut que j'me prépare.

Et il se retira des draps pour rejoindre sa salle de bain, tout naturellement. Qu'est-ce Mascha pouvait le détester quand il agissait comme ca. De plus, il lui devait tout : De sa manière parfaite de baiser à sa réputation de Don Juan. Une larme coula sur sa joue rouge. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était tombée dans le piège de Malfoy. C'était elle qui le contrôlait il y a peu, c'était elle qui l'avait transformé en cœur de pierre, c'était elle qui s'était offerte à lui bien qu'elle fut elle-même vierge. Oui, Mascha regrettait tellement de chose. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais avoir été invitée à ce stupide diner chez les Malfoy il y a deux ans de ça. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient d'un revers de main quand elle entendit Scorpius revenir, habillé et atrocement sexy.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de mon plan avec la p'tite rouquine, si ? dit Scorpius, reboutonnant sa chemise

-Primo, non. Deusio, je te hais de me laisser ainsi. Et Tercio, tu parle de Lilly Potter, ou je rêve ?

-Non, sa cousine, cracha-t-il avec dégout. Elle m'a…. Elle va juste faire partie importante de mon dernier plan machiavélique…

-Qui est… ?

-Coucher avec elle ! répondit-il dans un sourire

-QUOI ?

Elle devait complètement rêver. Scorpius ne pouvait pas utiliser ces mots dans une seule phrase concernant Rose Weasley. C'était… Inapproprié et trop dégoutant. Il lui fallait des explications…

-Je t'interdis de faire ca, je te l'interdis ! couina Mascha, le regard fou

-Mhhh... Mascha, je t'en pris, arrête de faire la petite amie protectrice. De plus, tu n'es pas ma petite amie. Mais j'veux bien t'expliquer le topo… Vois-tu, les Weasley et les Potter se sont hait depuis des décennies… Ou depuis une trentaine d'année, bien que je trouve ca moins théâtral. Bref, nous avons tout essayé pour nous faire du mal : duel, uinjures physique, empoisonnements, etcétéra mais rien ne marchait réellement. Alors, j'ai pensé l'autre jour dans le bureau de Slughorn qu'il serait temps d'acquérir une autre technique d'attaque. Rose est faible car elle possède ce sentiment qu'est la compassion. De plus, elle pense que les gens peuvent changer. Et ca la rend adorable… Dans un sens ! Il me suffit de faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, ce qu'elle fera, et puis, tu connais la suite. J'la saute puis j'lui dévoile le tout au lit avant d'me tirer.

Mascha devait reconnaitre que c'était un plan classique et simple et que c'était génial. Mais quand même, en arriver à cette extrémité ? Coucher avec l'ennemie… C'était écœurant. Elle crut mourir quand l'image d'une Rose chevauchant son amant lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, elle ne pourrait le supporter… Elle fit mine de sourire tout en complotant une ébauche de plan pour l'empêcher de faire cette horreur. Il lui appartenait et rien ne changera jamais ca. Elle répondit, faussement :

-Tu n'as pas les couilles, Malfoy. Tu te défileras. J'suis sur que l'idée en soit te dégoute, pas vrai ?

-Mhh, tu as raison. Mais je ne refuserais jamais une partie de jambes en l'air, quant bien même elle est pratiquée avec Rose Weasley. Je veux juste qu'elle souffre. Ca me console.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, l'ouvrit et la claqua sans ménagement, laissant Mascha nue dans son énorme chambre. Elle cria de rage et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Scorpius, lui, arrangea ses cheveux, les mettant encore plus en désordre si cela était possible. Un sourire dangereux se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Et devinez sur qui il tomba…

-Tiens, tiens, Granger, c'était justement toi que je cherchais. Je pensais que tu serais déjà en cours.

Rose ne répondit pas mais son cœur la trahissait. Elle avait chaud et sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle n'osa même pas lever la tête vers Scorpius. Des papillons se déchainaient dans son estomac.

-Bon, je vois qui tu as décidé de ne plus m'adresser la parole... Continua le garçon

-Ce n'est pas comme si on discutait des masses toi et moi ! fit-elle, sans pouvoir le contrôler

-Ohh, mais ça parle, en plus ! Alors, commença Scorpius tout en s'installant à coter d'elle sur le sofa (elle recula), comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, là ! Je vais être très claire, serpent ! On ne sera JAMAIS amis toi et moi, d'accord ? Et je refuse que tu me parle, ou que tu me regarde ou que tu mentionne mon nom ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi et ton jeu a assez duré. Oh, et dernière chose, si jamais tu ose parler de ce… de ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Slughorn, je te foutrais ma baguette la où je pense et t'enverrais des Incendio, capiche ? Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille !

Et elle se leva avec rage avant de quitter la salle rapidement. Scorpius resta la un moment, son sourire terrible toujours placarder sur le visage. Il fit balancer sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire dans sa barbe. Ca promettait d'être… Intéressant.

-Je vois que ton plan fonctionne comme sur des roulettes ! fit Mascha alors que Scorpius ne l'avait même pas remarqué

-Si, justement. Elle est confuse et préfère fuir plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle en pince pour moi. Comme toutes les filles de cette foutue école !

-Ha ha, Scorpius tu ne l'aura jamais.

-Oh que si, ne t'en fais pas

-Hum, répondit-elle après un moment, si tu l'dis. D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé dans le bureau de Slughorne ?

-Oh, ca… Je l'ai embrassé, répondit-il simplement

-QUOI ?

-Oui… Waw, cette fille est quand même incroyable. Je ne sais jamais comment elle va réagir. Un sacré morceaux de travail ! J'ai hâte d'arriver à mes fins, ça va être div…

-DÉGOUTANT ! Comment as-tu pu l'embrasser ?

Elle commençait à flipper. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait déjà lancé la machine. Il l'avait embrassé. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'en était même pas écœuré ou honteux. Ça tournait au cauchemar…

-Salut Rose, hey ! Tout va bien ? fit Guillaume voyant la jeune fille sortir de la salle commune des préfets enragée

-Bien ! Tout va parfaitement ! Mais tout irait beaucoup mieux dans un monde où Malfoy n'existerait pas ! s'écria Rose, emprise d'une crise assez flippante.

-Oh, je vois… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore, cette saleté de fouine ?

Pas de réponse. Rose s'acharnait à mettre tout ses bouquins dans sa sacoche mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle en fit tomber la majeur partie à plusieurs reprises. Elle devait se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas donner autant d'importance à cette histoire stupide. Elle abandonna son activité inutile et se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche. Elle voulut pleurer mais elle détestait qu'on l'observe lorsqu'elle se laissait aller. Guillaume n'était définitivement pas le spectateur idéal. Personne ne l'était. Elle enferma sa tête dans ses mains et respirait fortement. Ca aide, parait-il. Elle sentit après un instant Guillaume s'installant à ses cotés et il commença à lui tapoter le dos. Rose sourit intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour remonter le moral des gens… Tout comme elle, en fait. Elle repensa à leur baiser échangé quelques semaines auparavant et à la situation actuelle. Guillaume lui manquait terriblement alors qu'ils côtoyaient les mêmes murs. Leur amitié avait changée. Elle en avait prit un coup. Alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, elle revit ce baiser passionné et pensa qu'il serait peut-être temps d'en discuter. Mais l'image du baiser Malfoyen lui vint aussi à l'esprit et elle voulu mourir. Mourir parce qu'elle avait aimé ça, d'une certaine manière. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience et se souvint que tout son corps avait été électrisé…. Plus qu'au moment où elle avait embrassé Guillaume. Et justement, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Ça ne POUVAIT PAS arriver. Malfoy était l'être le plus abominable qu'elle connaissait, le plus répugnant, le plus vil, le plus immoral aussi et rien, au grand rien, ne l'attirerait jamais chez lui. Elle pria de tout son cœur pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Plutôt mourir. Mais Guillaume la tira de ses vœux silencieux.

-Écoute, Rose, peut-être que je pourrais aller parler au professeur… Lui dire que tu ne te sens pas bien et que tu ne seras pas présente au…

-Non, non ! Ça va ! Je vais…

Elle s'arrêta car, ayant relevé la tête, elle croisa le regard protecteur et familier du Guillaume d'antan. Elle le scruta, beaucoup trop longtemps pour que ca paraisse naturel. Elle avait toujours aimé la petite cicatrice qu'il avait juste en dessous de la lèvre inferieur. Il se l'était faite un jour, en vacance, alors qu'ils s'amusaient à grimper aux arbres. Elle caressa alors la cicatrice du garçon, doucement, se rappelant de cette journée magnifique et de toutes les autres qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle sourit tendrement au garçon. Peut-être que c'était lui, l'homme idéal, après tout. Car oui, Guillaume était parfait, sans euphémisme. Autant physiquement que moralement. En tout cas, il était plus sain pour elle que l'autre fouine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres et Guillaume se sentit horriblement gêné. Il connaissait ce regard. Il ne l'avait perçu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et c'était il y a peine quelque semaines. Là encore, il pensait qu'il divaguait.

Rose savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas bien pour eux. Mais son excuse était son état d'âme actuel et s'il le fallait, elle l'aurait utilisé. Elle s'approcha de lui et sentit qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Sans ménagement, elle s'empara de ses lèvres pleines. C'était doux et chaud… C'était bon. Trop bon pour qu'elle le mérite. Elle était horrible de lui faire ça mais qu'importait, elle en avait besoins pour se persuader que c'était lui, le bon. Ses mains entourent sa nuque toute aussi chaude, toute aussi douce et elle approfondit le baiser. Elle ne pensait même plus à Malfoy (ou peut-être que si, ca lui était égal) mais seulement à Guillaume qui, soit dit en passant, n'en revenait toujours pas. Il frissonna quand il sentit les fins doigts de sa belle Rose taquiner sa nuque puis ses boucles. Son imagination d'adolescent pris le dessus et il lui était très difficile de se concentrer sur ce qui était un simple baiser quand on pouvait faire plus que ca. De plus, les caresses de la jeune fille ne l'aidait vraiment pas… Calme-toi Guillaume. Ils se séparèrent malgré eux lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Scorpius et Mascha. La position des deux Griffondor était explicite et Scorpius comprit très vite ce qui se tramait. Durant un millième de seconde, Rose crut percevoir de la haine puis de la déception dans le regard du Serpentard mais il quitta les lieux trop rapidement pour qu'elle en soit certaine. Mascha les scrutait de son regard méprisant. Tout n'était apparemment pas perdu pour elle. Elle rejoint Malfoy en courant et lui dit sur un ton moqueur :

-Je te l'avais dit que tu ne l'aurais pas Mallfoy. Arrêtes de te faire du mal pour rien...

-La ferme, Mascha !

Et il l'abandonna, se précipitant dans une autre direction que la sienne. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, son


End file.
